Is it love?
by Mindy Coujite
Summary: Pansy Parkinson transfered to Gryfindor house. Could it have something to do with Harry?


Is It Love?  
  
My name is Pansy Potter, the pug-faced attractive 28-year-old. I bet I know what you're thinking "Pansy Potter! Shouldn't you be Pansy Parkinson or Pansy Malfoy!" First of all, I HATE Malfoy, and I got married not so long ago (of course to Harry *wink*.) Also, I transferred to Gryffindor at the end of my 5th year 'cause I couldn't stand Slytherin. I decided that I didn't want to torture Muggle- borns (notice how I'm not saying Mudbloods). Now.the short version of my 6 th year at Hogwarts.  
Intro  
"Hey! Harry," I shouted to my fellow Gryffindor. "What?" he said in a nasty tone. I obviously knew the Gryffindors still didn't trust me. "I was just wondering if you would go with me to the Muggle Halloween Ball," I asked going VERY red. "Why should I?" he asked, a little more politely. "I'm not a Slytherin ya know," I pointed out. "But still, why?" "Um. because I.Oh never mind," I turned around embarrassed, and left. "Why would SHE want to go to the Ball with me unless.Wait! Did she transfer to be with me?! NO WAY!" Harry thought to himself.  
  
"Hey Ron, you promise not to tell anyone, but I think Pansy likes me, " Harry whispered. "OOO.Ha ha! That's too bad for you!" Ron howled with laughter. "Dinner is gonna taste horrible," Harry said to himself.  
  
"Hey Pansy!" Harry shouted as he met me by the portrait hole, "I'm sorry,"- he looked it too "but I'm going to the Ball with Ginny." I scowled with jealously "That's all right."  
Chapter I  
  
The Ball  
Okay, I admit it. I did NOT get a date for the Ball since the Slytherins called me a traitor and the other houses wouldn't trust me, which was unfortunate since Princess Mindy, the princess of the Witchcraft and Wizarding world, The Weird Sisters and Celestina Warbeck would be singing! Little did I know what would happen that day.  
"Okay. It's time for that stinking ball. BUT, I don't even have a stinking datie watie! So I guess I can just listen to them sing. Or I can go to the lake for a dive." I thought to myself. The time was 7:00pm meaning the ball would start in half an hour. I put my bathing suit on (a top, bottom and those skirt things) and my fancy Muggle dress. Then I took a shinny hair band and put my hair in a ponytail. As I started walking down to the common room, I heard Ginny and Harry arguing.  
"I should have known you loved Malfoy and was only using me!"  
  
"He's ten times the guy you'll ever be!"  
  
"Shouldn't let your mom know that you said that and kissed Malfoy!"  
  
"If you dare to tell anyone-especially Ron and my parents, you'll be dead meat! "  
  
"Well then kill me for I already did!"  
  
"How dare you!"  
  
"I'm going" Harry shouted and then left the common room.  
  
"What have I done.?" Ginny said to herself and then left to meet Malfoy.  
I went down to the lake, took off my dress, and started to dive when "What are you doing here," A voice said.  
  
I was so startled to see Harry that I fell in. He gave me his hand and helped me out. Then he gave me his cloak, seeing that I was shivering. We sat down by a tree and started talking, but then he did something I never would have expected, he kissed me.  
Chapter II  
  
Is It Love?  
  
So far Harry and I have been married for 11 months. Anyways, back to the past!  
  
Harry and I had been girlfriend and boyfriend for 4 months and the Gryffindor, Hufflepuffs, and Ravenclaws trusted me. But the Slytherins just started to hate me more.  
  
On the 17th of February, Harry and I were going on a date in Hogsmeade and he promised he would buy me anything I wanted. He also promised to get a picture of Ron and Hermione kissing, which he succeeded in doing. We were having a good time sipping on Butterbeer when - Oh no! Trouble came along. Ron and Hermione came up to us in a very bad mood with the picture of them kissing. They sat down, took a deep breath and started yelling at us so loudly, that we couldn't understand half of the insults. Then they took out something that surprised us. They took out 4 pictures of us kissing. Now it was our turn to start insulting, they just laughed and left. So did everyone else in The 3 Broomsticks. WE turned bright RED and decided to go to Girl's Life where Harry would spoil me like crazy.  
  
Harry bought me a new pair of jeans, 2 really cute shirts, a spaghetti- strap shirt, sandals, and a new jacket that was starting to get popular. But that wasn't all. He bought me these really cute earrings, a necklace (that was like one of those mood bracelets that Muggle girls really like), a pink bracelet and matching anklet, purple earmuffs, and a scarf that would shine all the colors of the rainbow. That was my late Christmas surprise. Oh, do you want to know how much all of this cost? 100 Galleons, 10 Sickles, and 8 Knuts. But guess what? Harry got to pay for half price, 50 Galleons, 5 Sickles, 4 Knuts, because he was the famous Harry Potter, but he had to sign a picture.  
Chapter III Is This The End?  
  
I repaid Harry by buying him some new jeans, kissing him, and giving him 8 Galleons, 7 Sickles, and 6 Knuts.  
  
Then on Tuesday, the 26th of April, he saw Ginny pretending to be me, by means of the Polyjuice Potion, kissing Malfoy. He got really upset thinking that I was just using him and still loved that foul Malfoy. I told him the truth but he wouldn't at all believe or even listen to me. Then one day I asked him if he loved me and believed me. He got a furious look in his eye and said, "How dare you! I don't love lying bitches!" Then he ran upstairs, dropped a note and slammed the door behind him. I went and picked up the note started crying and ran into the dormitory getting a lot of strange stares.  
  
I then looked at the note which said:  
Ginny is the name of the girl that ruined your day. Take off the y for the first "thing" today. The end of before is the middle clue. Get ready, you're almost through. The ending product is the end of completes. Do you have any competition in which to compete? Spin the clues together for this princess in distress. Waiting for Prince Charming's special no or mighty yes.  
The first thing I did after reading that was go to the boys' dormitory. I knocked three times and then the door opened.  
Chapter VI  
  
True Love  
  
"I saw you coming" Harry said. I glanced over at his bed and saw the Muarader's Map.  
  
"So you do believe me!" I gasped.  
  
"I do." He said before beginning to tell me how it couldn't have been me and how he just overheard Ginny and Draco's perfect plan to separate us worked, and then, "Pansy, I'm sorry. Will you be my girlfriend?"  
  
"Okay," I said practically in tears.  
  
He then lightly kissed me on the lips, and a minute later I heard clapping all around us. We both blushed, but kept kissing. That was the best scholl year ever.  
"Bye Harry! See you next year. Owl me," I called to my true love.  
  
"Bye, I will Pansy" he said gently kissing me. "I love you!"  
  
"I love you too" I called back heading to the barrier to the Muggle world.  
THE END 


End file.
